Her Hair
by BFire92
Summary: Megamind confess- he has never touched anyone's hair before!


**Her Hair**

Roxanne had her laptop on her lap, finishing some boring notes for work. She was leaning against Megamind's side with his arm around her shoulders. He was watching "Big Bang Theory"; his favourite sitcom. He was actually one out of few who understood the nerd talk.

Roxanne was saving her document when she made a little jump. Something was touching her head behind her ear! It took her a second to realize it was just Megamind's blue fingers playing with her hair. They were gently running through it, making circles on her scalp, like a massage. Without moving her head, she placed her laptop on the coffee table and made herself more comfortable against his shoulder. His soft fingers gently caressing her head made her doze off.

As the show ended and the noisy commercials started, Roxanne woke up again. The fingers were still playing with her hair, and she gave out a relaxed sight.

"Mmm... that feels _so _good, Megamind!"

"What does?"

"You playing with my hair..."

The fingers suddenly froze. Roxanne's eyes opened again.

"What? Don't stop!" she squealed.

"I'm playing with your hair?" Megamind said behind her. He sounded surprised.

"Yes. You didn't notice?"

"No, actually I didn't."

But he did as she commanded and started playing with the hair again. Her eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed the soft touch.

"I probably couldn't resist any longer." Megamind was trying to figure out his own actions. Resisting it for so long had probably made him do it without noticing. Just like riding a bike. If you think about not falling, you are sure to fall sooner or later.

"Resist? You've wanted to play with my hair?"

"Well, yes! I like your hair. It looked soft, and now I know it is."

She felt Megamind resting his nose and mouth against her head as he moved an arm around her waist.

"So you haven't played with anyone's hair before?"

"Roxanne – four points about that one. First: if you haven't noticed, I'm bald! Second: in prison, touching other guy's hair was a big no-no! Third: I always hang around _Minion_, and he's a fish inside a bowl. Not much hair going on there! And fourth: you're my first girlfriend. So you're the first I've ever had the chance to touch." They giggled together as he pointed out every reason for not touching anyone's hair.

"In that case, I'm happy to donate my hair to your satisfaction," Roxanne said proudly. Being his first made her feel special. She kept dozing off as his fingers kept running through it.

"It really _is_ soft," Megamind whispered into her hair.

"Thanks for the compliment," she said, and felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Are you _blushing_, Miss Ritchi?" he said with a tease.

"Maybe a bit..."

"So complimenting you makes you blush?"

"Mm... yes..."

"Then I've got more compliments to share!"

"You do?"

She felt his smile against her head as he stated praising her.

"Your toes are cute. Your legs smooth. Your butt is soft..."

Now she truly started to blush. Of all the things he could have said about her butt, he used _soft? _Well, it was a compliment, so she guessed it was OK...

"Your breasts are perfect. Your neck is long. And your eyes are sparkly."

Megamind moved his head to have a look at her face. She had turned pink and a smile spread across her face.

"You really know how to give a lady a compliment, Megs."

"Thank you, dearest," he whispered, and kept playing with her short, brown hair.

Roxanne gave out another comfy sight and felt herself slowly falling asleep as Megamind kept on.

When he was sure she had fallen asleep, he stopped the caressing to take a look at her.

"Roxy?" he whispered. No reaction.

"Better get you to bed." Megamind moved her up onto his lap and rose from the couch so he could carry her to the bedroom. She didn't even wake up as he changed her into her pyjamas and laid her duvet over her. For a while he sat at her bed, just watching her breath. Roxanne was so _beautiful! _Then, be bent over her and placed a kiss on her short, brown, soft hair.

"Good night, Roxanne..."

He made sure not to make any noise as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
